<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen to the melody by Snowfea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962872">Listen to the melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfea/pseuds/Snowfea'>Snowfea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I would never hurt a dog, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, No beta we die like CPGE students, The dog gets hurt but worry not he's fine in the end, They get a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:10:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfea/pseuds/Snowfea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier finds a puppy on the side of the road and immediately decides to adopt him. Geralt, not really wanting an animal to be close to him because of the way they don’t like him, lets him do that because there isn’t anything he can refuse Jaskier.<br/>But his self-esteem issues and his incapacity to communicate, on top of his fear of Jaskier finally realizing that there is more he could do than follow a witcher in muddy swamps, makes him hurt them both before he finally talks to his bard about certain feelings that he’s been hiding.</p><p>Or: in which Jaskier finds a puppy, immediately adopts him, and Geralt becomes the “dad didn’t want a dog//dad and the dog” meme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen to the melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt and Jaskier had met again when the cold breeze had been replaced by a warmer one, when trees were starting to wear bright green leaves again and fields were blooming with small and fragile flowers.</p><p>A few months had past, spring leaving in favor of a warm summer, and they had not parted ways yet. It was something that they usually did, because sometimes Jaskier needed to go to a bardic competition that took place where Geralt would never be able to find a contract, or because Jaskier was requested to play somewhere Geralt would never be able to follow. It wasn’t really parting ways, actually it was more Jaskier leaving, but Geralt told himself that it was something he was fine with. The bard did find him again after, or Geralt did, and they would start traveling together again, Jaskier sharing gossips that Geralt pretended to care about.</p><p>He was… fond of Jaskier, and that was why when the bard stopped following the path that would lead straight to the village they had planned to spend the night in, Geralt stopped to wait for him.</p><p>The sun hadn’t set yet and wouldn’t for at least an hour, but cicadas were already singing around them, the luminosity dim even though night hadn’t fallen yet. They were just at the edge of the town, and so they had time.</p><p>Geralt turned around to see what Jaskier was doing; surely the bard had found a flower that he deemed worth picking, and- </p><p>Jaskier wasn’t on the road anymore. He had jumped in the ditch by the side of the road, and was currently cooing at something. Now that Geralt thought of it, he could hear two heartbeats in that ditch.</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>He didn’t draw his sword – there was no need – but readied himself for whatever he would find. He walked closer to the ditch, trusting Roach not to run away; the mare snorted but didn’t move.</p><p>“I’m fine, don’t worry, it’s just – can you hold him for me while I get out of here?”</p><p>Geralt looked down. The ditch was quite deep, Jaskier would no doubt stain his doublet to get out of it, as he had his boots when he had jumped in it: a layer of mud covered the bottom of the ditch. But that was not the part that interested Geralt at the moment; not, what made him pause was what Jaskier was currently cradling to his chest – a puppy.</p><p>It was not a small one; his legs, covered in mud as the rest of his fur, showed that he would grow into a big dog, the kind that kept herds of sheep in the mountains – not the kind that was left alone in a ditch by the side of the road.</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, his tone impatient, and Geralt reached out without thinking about it, taking the puppy in his hands.</p><p>It squirmed a little but let itself be carried. Geralt put it on the ground next to him, and helped Jaskier to get out of the ditch.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” Jaskier smiled, before his attention returned to the dog. He squatted down to take it in his arms. “The poor thing wasn’t even making a noise,” he said, his smile turning sad, “and he’s shaking. He must have been in here for hours – why would anyone do that?”</p><p>Geralt looked at the puppy. His long brown and black fur was in a poor state, hairs matted together by the mud.</p><p>“He’s missing a leg,” he stated, and Jaskier frowned.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And people don’t want dogs with only three legs,” Geralt shrugged. It was stupid, but humans often were.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes somehow got even sadder, and Geralt felt helpless. He didn’t want Jaskier to be sad, but there wasn’t anything that he could do to make humans stop being prejudiced against things that weren’t how they expected them to be.</p><p>Then determination shone in Jaskier’s eyes and Geralt suddenly felt afraid of what he would say next.</p><p>“We’re keeping Butterscotch.”</p><p>“We are <em> not </em>keeping him- you gave him a name?”</p><p>Jaskier scratched the dog behind his ears, and the puppy closed his eyes.</p><p>“Well it’s not as if anyone was going to,” the bard replied, and Geralt suddenly felt extremely tired. “Besides, I found him. I get to name him.”</p><p>“We can’t keep him,” Geralt said again, because it was something that Jaskier needed to understand.</p><p>“But he’s helpless,” Jaskier almost pouted, “and you said it yourself: people won’t want him. I am not going to leave him here all alone, ready to be eaten by wolves.”</p><p>There weren’t any wolves in the area, but Geralt decided against saying it. And of course they wouldn’t abandon him like that.</p><p>“His previous humans didn’t want him,” he said instead, “we can find him another family.”</p><p>The puppy yawned, which was the most noise he had made since they had found him, and tried to lick Jaskier’s chin. The bard smiled at him, a fond thing, and Geralt suddenly couldn’t tell Jaskier that a young dog wouldn’t survive on the path for long and that they couldn’t exactly afford to feed a puppy on top of their needs.</p><p>“No,” Jaskier said, still holding the puppy in his arms. Fuck, but he was cute. The dog – Butterscotch – tried to lick him again, and Jaskier laughed.</p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>They were now doing what he had no choice but to call <em> puppy eyes </em> at him.</p><p>This was a bad idea. There were so many reasons why this was a bad idea – a dog would need care and attention, and Jaskier’s life was chaotic enough as it was. And of course, dogs didn’t exactly like Geralt. Neither did other pets; cats avoided him like the plague. He didn’t want an animal to be near him all the time – that would cause it distress, and Geralt knew that Jaskier would choose to leave sooner than he usually did.</p><p>But one important thing that Geralt couldn’t push aside was that what he wanted most was Jaskier to be happy, be it by his side or on his own.</p><p>“He can stay,” he finally conceded, trying not to let it show that at this point there was nothing he would be able to refuse Jaskier. “For now,” he warned pointlessly, acutely aware that the dog would be with him on the path until Jaskier decided that he had had enough of following a witcher around.</p><p>He turned away, warmed up by the smile that was currently lighting up Jaskier’s face. He tried to hold onto that happiness when the thought that Jaskier would leave inevitably came. They started walking again, Geralt leading, Jaskier right next to him.</p><p>“We’re going to have so many adventures together,” the bard said to the dog that he was still holding in his arms, “and we’ll have a fantastic time. But for now, Butterscotch, let’s go back to the inn and get you a bath. I’m sorry to tell you, you poor thing, but you absolutely need it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Traveling with a dog wasn’t that much different. Butterscotch was a silent one, never barking at birds or other dogs, which was a relief; the last thing Geralt needed was a small animal broadcasting their location to every single monster around. Even if Butterscotch wasn’t exactly small anymore.</p><p>They had found another town and had decided to stay there; Jaskier had performed at the tavern, earning a fair amount of coin, and they had retired for the night when his set had been over.</p><p>Geralt was already under the covers, watching with half-opened eyes as Jaskier was getting ready to go to bed. His boots were already by the bed, his doublet folded nicely on the table. </p><p>Butterscotch put his front leg on the bed, near Geralt’s face, and currently sniffed him. His whiskers were tickling Geralt’s nose, and he glared at the dog, who – tried to lick Geralt’s face. The witcher resisted the urge of hiding himself behind the cover.</p><p>"He's not sleeping on the bed,” he warned.</p><p>“Of course he is sleeping on the bed, we'll need the extra heat. And he's adorable, Geralt, how can you say no?”</p><p>The so-called adorable dog was currently making puppy eyes at Geralt, as if he had understood what was going on and was trying to convince him too.</p><p>“Because he'll get fur everywhere, and my pants and armor are already covered in them.”</p><p>Because that sounded petulant, he added.</p><p>“The inn will charge us double.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed, but Geralt knew he had to win this one. If he didn’t, then the dog would just take a bad habit, and they would end up regretting it when he would be fully grown. The puppy was already bigger than when Jaskier had got him and it seemed that he was not going to stop. He looked like a shepherd dog, and Geralt wondered how the fuck he had ended up in the small town in which they had found him.</p><p>In which <em> Jaskier </em> had found him. Butterscotch was Jaskier’s dog, not theirs.</p><p>“But he’ll get cold, and lonely, and he’ll think I don’t love him-”</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt interrupted his friend before it turned into a proper lamentation and it was too late, “the d- Butterscotch loves you already, he follows you everywhere. He won’t mind sleeping on the ground, especially since dogs like him are used to sleeping outside.”</p><p>“You’re- you’re right. And we’re right here, it’s not as if he’ll miss us!”</p><p><em> It’s not as if he’ll miss </em> <b> <em>you</em> </b> , Geralt thought. <em> I don’t think he cares much about me </em>.</p><p>It was already a miracle that the dog could stand being near him. They usually ran the other way, but this one was surely soothed by Jaskier’s calming presence, always here to talk to him or pet him, or even carry him – Geralt had told Jaskier that he would regret it when the dog would be older, but the other man had ignored him.</p><p>“Hear that, Butterscotch? No sleeping on the bed for you. But you’ll be fine, you’ll see.”</p><p>He heard Jaskier whispering to the dog for a few minutes, and let himself smile, knowing that the other man would never see it. It was nice to see Jaskier so happy; Geralt had given him some coins so he would be able to buy a brush for the puppy, and the way Jaskier had smiled still haunted him.</p><p>He heard more than he saw Jaskier slipping under the cover, yawning.</p><p>“Goodnight, Geralt,” he whispered, and Geralt hummed his reply.</p><p>He discovered in the morning that Butterscotch had slept on his bag, successfully shedding fur everywhere. Jaskier had gone downstairs to get them breakfast, so he allowed himself to say to the dog:</p><p>“You’re a menace, little one.”</p><p>Butterscotch wagged its tail and nudged Geralt’s hand. Well. You couldn’t win them all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The wind was howling outside, the sky was getting darker, and people were hurrying to get inside before the night fully settled. However, Geralt and Jaskier were too busy arguing to notice that.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Jaskier, you have to stay here for this one. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>They had been arguing – <em> calmly discussing </em> – for a good ten minutes about Geralt’s next hunt; the witcher didn’t want Jaskier to come with him because it was too dangerous, while the bard absolutely wanted to come because it would “make a great song”. Geralt tended to disagree – he couldn’t exactly see the appeal of songs describing him fighting against monsters.</p><p>Plus, the fight would take place in a forest, at night, so it wasn’t very likely that Jaskier would be able to see anything, and extremely likely that Geralt would have to end up running for his bard’s life, because the other man was too busy taking notes to notice his surroundings. Though the night would prevent him from taking any notes, as would the rain that the dark clouds were announcing. There really was no point for Jaskier to come with him.</p><p>“Well what <em> I </em> am telling you is that-”</p><p>Butterscotch whined, effectively interrupting Jaskier in whatever he was going to reply.</p><p>They both looked down at the dog who was laying at their feet, his ears back on his head. Jaskier squatted down to take him in his arms.</p><p>“You’re going to regret that when he’ll be older,” Geralt warned, as he did every time Jaskier went to hold the puppy. Jaskier was strong, but not strong enough to hold the eighty pounds that the puppy would one day weigh. Somehow, Geralt knew that <em> he </em> was going to have to hold the dog when he would want to, and the thought itself was enough to tire him.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Jaskier replied like he did every time. “He doesn’t like when we’re fighting,” he added, showing the puppy to Geralt, who barely resisted the urge to pet him. Butterscotch’s ears had perked up now that Jaskier was holding him, and he and the bard made quite an adorable sight, not that Geralt was ever going to say that out loud.</p><p>It didn’t seem like Jaskier was going to change his mind soon, if the way he was frowning was a good indication of it. If the wind, the rain threatening to fall, and his possible demise weren’t enough to deter Jaskier from following him, it was time to change tactics. Jaskier might be the bard between the two of them but Geralt too knew how to wield words, though he didn’t choose to do it often.</p><p>“We can’t let him here,” he said, shoulders open as a proof of sincerity. Because he did mean it.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Butterscotch. You can’t leave him here all alone. He’s still… young, it’s too dangerous.”</p><p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow at Geralt, who felt like he needed to go on if he wanted Jaskier to actually yield.</p><p>“He might get injured, I won’t be able to defend the both of you.”</p><p>
  <em> And between you and him, I would choose you. Even if you’d hate me for not saving your dog. </em>
</p><p>Jaskier’s face seemed to fall, but he nodded, reaffirming his hold on the dog.</p><p>“You’re- yes, it would be safer for him.”</p><p>“For you,” Geralt insisted, because it was something that he needed to say. Butterscotch was a means to an end here, a way for him to make Jaskier stay in their room instead of running to his doom. And if it meant protecting the puppy, well. It was as they said, with the birds and the stone.</p><p>Geralt clumsily patted Jaskier on the shoulder before turning around to check if he had all he needed. It was easier than to see how his friend was looking now, his eyes too sad for Geralt’s liking. But it was something that he would do again – Jaskier’s safety was more important to him than what the bard actually thought about him.</p><p>He glanced at his things, quickly scanning what was in his bag: potions, a shirt that Jaskier had insisted had to be there, the stick that Butterscotch had given to him – wait.</p><p>He took the stick out of his bag, deciding against throwing it away, not because it was something that Butterscotch had given to him, but because… because. He could feel his swords against his back, their light weight a reassurance that everything was going to be okay – that even if he didn’t make it for a reason or another, Jaskier and Butterscotch would be safe here.</p><p>“I’ll go now,” he said to Jaskier, who had put the puppy back on the ground and was currently taking his lute out of its case. “Don’t wait for me.”</p><p>“Be careful, dear,” Jaskier replied, barely taking his eyes away from his lute.</p><p>Butterscotch tried to follow Geralt as he walked towards the door, and the witcher had to quickly close it to prevent the dog from escaping. He heard a whine coming from inside the room and Jaskier’s soothing voice who tried to calm him.</p><p>Shaking his head, Geralt walked downstairs, ignoring the way hearing how sad the puppy was made his heart clench.</p><p>Jaskier was reading when Geralt came back, thankfully uninjured, though damp because of the rain that had finally started to fall. The bard was already under the covers, his lute safe in its case, papers safely tucked away in his bag. A single candle was lighting the room, and Geralt was left once again to wonder about Jaskier’s powers. Could he see in the dark? Maybe that was why he had wanted to come with him despite the night.</p><p>“You’re back,” Jaskier smiled at him, not closing his book. “Do you need help with anything?”</p><p>“No,” Geralt grunted, putting his bag and swords down. He had already cleaned them, knowing that Jaskier would already be in bed and not wanting to disturb him.</p><p>He started to unbuckle his armor, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw what was currently sleeping on his side of the bed.</p><p>“Is Butterscotch-”</p><p>“Sleeping on the bed? Yes, I think he is. He’s cute, isn’t he?”</p><p>Geralt sighed.</p><p>“I thought we had agreed not to let him sleep on the bed.”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> it’s going to teach him terrible habits, but you were away and he was looking so sad-”</p><p>“It’s unsanitary,” Geralt said, finally getting out of his armor. Quickly changing into a new shirt – one that wasn’t full of fur –, he woke the dog up by petting his head. “Hey,” he murmured, trying not to think too much about why he was so gentle with him, “get off the bed.”</p><p>Butterscotch slowly stood up, stretching and yawning, but finally jumped off the bed in one smooth motion. He immediately went near Geralt’s bag, curled up into a ball, and promptly fell back asleep.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“See? He listens, he’s well-educated,” Jaskier said, closing his book and putting it away.</p><p>“He was afraid of what I might do to him,” Geralt retorted while getting under the cover. “I don’t think that counts as listening.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked a few times, his face growing serious.</p><p>“Butterscotch isn’t afraid of you, Geralt.”</p><p>“He obeys me because he sees me as a predator. He’s afraid.”</p><p>“Is that- Geralt, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Didn’t you hear him when you left? He was <em> sad </em>  because you were leaving without him.”</p><p>“You’re disillusioned, bard,” Geralt snarled before blowing out the candle. To think that a dog – that anyone, really – would miss him when he was gone was beyond stupid.</p><p>Jaskier stayed silent, the only sound in the room the deep breaths of the dog.</p><p>“Goodnight, Geralt,” he finally said, his voice small.</p><p>Geralt didn’t reply, too busy hating himself to notice how Jaskier’s breaths became more irregular, how the air suddenly smelled like salt instead of <em> them </em>.</p><p>Butterscotch kept on sleeping, undisturbed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Geralt hadn’t known how to apologize about that incident so he didn’t, and they kept on moving across the continent for a few weeks, Butterscotch still proudly walking beside them, following Jaskier or staying near Roach who, the traitor, seemed to like the dog just find, never minding when he walked near her.</p><p>Jaskier hadn’t mentioned the incident either, so Geralt simply thought that it had been forgotten. He hadn’t made any other remarks after that, and Jaskier hadn’t tried to pretend that the dog loved them both equally when they both knew it was a lie.</p><p>It didn’t stop Geralt from thinking back about that night and the day that had followed, how Jaskier had talked but not really <em> talked </em>, how it had seemed more like a defense mechanism than a true desire to share every thought that came across his mind.</p><p>Butterscotch hadn’t been allowed to sleep on the bed again after that night though he kept on trying, and Geralt was left to wonder how exactly the presence of a dog had changed their dynamics so much. Or maybe, he thought as he watched Jaskier braiding a flower into Roach’s mane, maybe it didn’t change them as much as it revealed that they had already changed. Jaskier was getting older, and though it didn’t show, Geralt knew that the time for him to finally settle down somewhere would come.</p><p>He had mentioned the coast, once, how he would have liked to go there when he would be older, and Geralt knew that it was only a matter of time before Jaskier would leave him, taking Butterscotch and all the happiness in Geralt’s life with him.</p><p>But it was not something Geralt had control over; still, he couldn’t help but think about it, about when Jaskier would eventually leave, when he would be all alone on the path once again. He had forgotten how it was to truly be alone. Even when he and Jaskier got separated during the year, he knew they would find each other again. But to know that Jaskier wouldn’t be waiting for him anymore would change the colors of the path from bright and lively to dull.</p><p>It was difficult not to think about it right now. They were sleeping outside, in the woods, because the weather was nice and they were too far away from any villages anyway. They had set camp early and the night had just fallen on them. Jaskier and Butterscotch had left for a walk, as they always did on evenings, and Geralt had stayed behind, as he always – no. That was not true. He should stop thinking like that.</p><p>He added another log to the fire, and sighed. He could hear them still, Jaskier walking on twigs and Butterscotch running around, but he felt… lonely. Which was ridiculous. He never used to feel like that before.</p><p>They were coming back, just in time to eat the rabbits that Geralt had been cooking. He had made sure to add spices to Jaskier’s part.</p><p>Butterscotch ran straight to him, his lack of a front leg not deterring him. He stopped right by him, and Geralt petted his head. The dog had surely smelled the rabbits, which would explain why he was letting Geralt pet him. Or maybe – but no. Dogs didn’t like him.</p><p>“He whines when you’re not here, you know,” Jaskier said as he sat down next to Geralt. “Which was cute when he was small, but now – I swear, he’s always silent when you’re near but when you’re gone? Gods, the only way to soothe him is to give him one of your shirts.”</p><p>That would explain why he kept on having dog hair on his stuff even when they had been safely packed away in his bag.</p><p>"Hmm," he replied, trying to ignore the way the dog wagged his tail as he pet him. It meant nothing.</p><p>He stopped petting Butterscotch to take the rabbits out of the fire, and the dog nudged his arm.</p><p>“He didn’t like how you stopped petting him,” Jaskier remarked, an amused smile on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt said, but resumed his previous task. Butterscotch sat down and put his head on Geralt’s tight, who tried his best to refrain the wave of affection that overtook him. Maybe – maybe the dog trusted him, after all. Maybe Jaskier had been right, the other night, when –</p><p>He quickly glanced at his friend, who looked the other way when their eyes met. Great.</p><p>Geralt hated it, hated the way they were right now – but he couldn’t say anything. It was too late. He should have apologized right after his outburst. But Jaskier had acted as if everything was fine the next morning and it had been too easy to follow his lead, to not think about what he had said, how it might have hurt him.</p><p>“We should eat,” he said, if only to break the silence. “And maybe – you must have a song or two, for after,” he added hesitantly.</p><p>Jaskier’s face cleared up, a sparkle of mischief lighting up in his eyes. It made Geralt want to smile.</p><p>Instead, what he did was take his share of the food and eat it slowly, giving as discreetly as possible pieces of it to the dog that hadn’t left his side. If Jaskier saw him, he didn’t say anything; he was talking about the latest gossip in a court whose name Geralt had forgotten.</p><p>Listening to his laugh as he recounted the misfortune of some nobles made it a bit easier to forget that this, that them being together and sharing a meal, was not something that was meant to last. Jaskier played soft tunes that Butterscotch fell asleep to, laying down at Geralt’s side, and Geralt closed his eyes. He never wanted the moment to end.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day had been nice; the weather had been kind to them, the sun warming the streets of the town they had decided to stay in because Geralt had taken a contract there and because the inn looked “just perfect for me to perform in, Geralt”. So they had rented a room, Jaskier had given the innkeeper his word that the big fluffy dog that was with them wouldn’t hurt anyone and would keep silent, and they had spent the rest of the day preparing for their respective evening activities.</p><p>The fight wasn’t one Geralt was worried about, and it went without much problems. Jaskier and Butterscotch had stayed behind, as they did most of the time now, and Geralt had tried not to think about it too much. Because that was what he had wanted, right? But he couldn’t help but feel as if it were a sign of Jaskier’s soon departure, a proof that Jaskier wasn’t interested in staying with him anymore. It scared him, and the fact that it scared him scared him even more.</p><p>He managed to refrain from sighing wearily as he opened the door. He was ready to eat whatever was left of supper and to go to bed, because hopefully his dreams wouldn’t be plagued by thoughts of Jaskier and Butterscotch leaving him.</p><p>“Geralt!”</p><p>His name, said with so much angst and worry, made Geralt almost drop everything he had been carrying – namely, his swords and his bag of potions. Eyes wide open, suddenly perfectly awake, he all but ran to Jaskier, worried out of his mind. The last time he had seen him, Jaskier had been working at the table of the room, happily humming, the dog laying at his feet, playing with one of Geralt's shirts.</p><p>Now Jaskier was standing beside the door, eyes full of tears, while Butterscotch was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Jaskier, breathe,” he said, as gently as he could manage. “What's going on?”</p><p>Jaskier grasped Geralt's arm, his grip almost painful.</p><p>“I- it's Butterscotch. He's- he's not doing well, I brought him to the town's apothecary and they said to come back with payment, but I don't think I have enough coins and I don't even know if he'll be okay and-”</p><p>Geralt put his bag down and gathered his friend into his arms – to ground him.</p><p>“-and I don't usually panic but you were late and- oh, Geralt, what if something happens to him?”</p><p>That was <em> exactly </em> why Geralt hadn't wanted the dog to stay with them. Not because he was a liability and another way to waste coin – but because this exact situation could happen. Because loving a being as fragile as Butterscotch was the best way to end up hurt. He tried not to think about Roach, and the Roach that had been there before.</p><p>That also was why he had tried his best not to attach himself to Jaskier. Because the bard would die one day, and it was easier not to have friends than to have to face the pain of losing them. Though that line of thought had been cut short when Jaskier had casually said that he couldn't exactly die, and though Geralt didn't exactly know <em> how </em> that particular thing had happened, he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Now the only thing that would stop him from being with Jaskier – as a <em> friend </em> − was the bard deciding that Geralt wasn't worth his time and affection anymore, which would hurt too, but Geralt comforted himself by thinking that at least Jaskier would be alive.</p><p>“I have money,” he said at last, not knowing how to comfort Jaskier who was crying in his arms. “We should go there, and listen to what they say.”</p><p>He had no idea what had happened to their dog, but it must have been bad if Jaskier was in such a state. The bard loved so freely, it was sometimes worrying.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier nodded, “Yes. Do you think- do you think we should bring him his shirt?” he added tentatively, sniffing.</p><p>“I don't know when <em> my </em> shirt became his, but yes,” Geralt tried to joke just to make Jaskier smile, to bring back the spark in his blue eyes.</p><p>It worked, somehow, Jaskier smiling thinly, eyes still brimmed with red. How long had he been crying, alone?</p><p>“Come on, Jask. No need to stay here when they need us there. I have enough money, take the shirt, and we'll see how our dog is doing. I'm sure he'll be fine.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Yes, you're right, yes, I- I'll tell you what happened on the way.”</p><p>They left the room without looking back, and Geralt, worried about Jaskier and about the dog that had somehow forged a way into his heart, let Jaskier take his hand. He needed the comfort, Geralt thought, and it wasn't hurting anyone. And there was nothing that he could really refuse Jaskier – the mere presence of Butterscotch into their life was proof of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their brown and black dog was in a poor state, his breaths laborious and his eyes glassy.</p><p>“I gave him something against the pain”, the apothecary explained, “but it's going to take a few more days until he'll be fine again.”</p><p>Geralt felt Jaskier squeeze his hand.</p><p>“But he is?” the bard asked, his voice hoarse, “Going to be fine, I mean.”</p><p>The apothecary smiled.</p><p>“Yes, worry not,” they assured. “Make sure he doesn't eat anything like this again, though.”</p><p>As Jaskier had explained to Geralt on the way to the edge of the village where the shop was, he had taken Butterscotch outside for a walk right before the night had fallen, because he had planned to spend the evening playing for the townsfolk and the day was just too beautiful to resist a short stroll.</p><p>Since the dog didn't need a leash, Jaskier had let him wander around, keeping an eye on him but not worried. Nothing bad had happened, but right as they were going back into their room, Butterscotch had eaten something that had been left right in front of their door, and had started whining soon after. Jaskier had dropped everything to run to the town’s apothecary, Butterscotch in his arms, worried out of his mind and not even thinking about who could have done it.</p><p>It made Geralt's blood boil with rage. He could understand people being prejudiced against him, not liking him and fearing him. But to think that someone had willingly tried to poison his dog – it made him feel furious and guilty. What if they had decided to hurt Jaskier instead? </p><p>“We brought him something,” Jaskier said, taking out the black shirt that was covered in fur, “Can he have it?”</p><p>The apothecary sent a knowing look Geralt's way but smiled at them. Jaskier hadn't let Geralt's hand go.</p><p>“Of course. I can keep him here for a few days, if that's alright with you.”</p><p>Geralt could feel Jaskier's hesitation, though he didn't know what caused it.</p><p>“I have coin”, Geralt told them, and he felt Jaskier relax next to him. “It's not going to be a problem. Please just... make sure he doesn't suffer too much?”</p><p>Jaskier squeezed his hand again, and Geralt squeezed back to let him know that everything was going to be alright.</p><p>“I will,” they promised, “He's lucky to have people as loving as you two are.”</p><p>“He's... good,” Geralt said, not really knowing how to answer that. He glanced at Jaskier, only to find that the bard was already looking at him.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of him so late in the evening,” Jaskier yawned, and oh, right, it was well into the night at this point. Geralt hadn't even realized. “We'll be on our way,” Jaskier added, and Geralt took it as his cue to give the apothecary the amount of money they had asked for. “Thank you for taking care of Butterscotch, we'll be back tomorrow to visit him.”</p><p>They bid their goodbyes and walked back to their room. Jaskier was silent on their way back to the inn, which was weird but understandable; he seemed to be thinking about something, his scent betraying his sadness and his anxiousness. And if Jaskier's hand found Geralt's again, well, neither of them was going to comment on that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It's weird, not having to tell him not to climb on the bed,” Geralt remarked a little while later, as they were both trying to sleep, candles blown out a few minutes ago.</p><p>When Jaskier didn't reply, he opened his eyes to look at him. Jaskier avoided his eyes, and Geralt frowned.</p><p>“I'm worried about him too,” he said, “but they said he was going to be okay. You should try to sleep, Jaskier. It won’t change anything if you stay awake.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed, a sigh so sad and so full of anguish that hearing it made Geralt's chest hurt.</p><p>“I know, it's just- you aren't going to leave him here, right? After he's well again? Because I know we're both just liabilities to you,” Jaskier went on without caring about Geralt's stunned silence, “But this was my fault and he shouldn't be punished like this – because between you and him I don't know which one I would be able to choose, because choosing you would mean losing him and I think I would hate you for that, but choosing him would mean losing you and I- I can't afford to lose you, Geralt.”</p><p>To say that Geralt didn't know what to fucking say would be an understatement; he went for the thing he was the most familiar with.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jaskier sat up and so did he. He cast Igni absentmindedly, thinking that it was a conversation for which they needed to see each other clearly and not in the darkness of an unlit room. It was a mistake, though, because seeing Jaskier's desperate look in the light made Geralt feel... he didn't know what the feeling was, but it was not a good one.</p><p>“I mean,” he tried again, “Why the fuck would I leave him here? He's our- I mean, your dog, and you love him, why would I- I would never do that, Jaskier, I-”</p><p>A thought occurred to him.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean you're both liabilities?”</p><p>“What I <em> mean </em>,” Jaskier said, “and don't you dare deny it, is that I know I don't bring much to you, and that Butterscotch at best amuses you sometimes. And-”</p><p>“I love him, Jask,” Geralt interrupted. <em> And I love you </em> he didn't add.</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier replied, clearly not expecting such an answer. “Well, that's-”</p><p>“And you’re not liabilities,” Geralt went on, because that was something that he needed to say, that he apparently should have said sooner if Jaskier was able to say it with so much confidence.</p><p>“Geralt, you need to feed him, I’m useless in a fight, and I mostly make you end in problems which you would have been able to stay away from if you had been alone.”</p><p>That was… true. Not that Geralt cared.</p><p>“Jaskier, you don’t- I was alone. And you decided to be my – friend,” he managed to say, trying not to show how much it scared him to say it out loud, lest Jaskier denied it, “and I don’t mind paying for your dog, or for our food, it’s- it’s how I can take care of you. So. I don’t mind.”</p><p>He was the one trying to avoid Jaskier’s gaze, now. The mutations made sure he wasn’t able to blush, but boy did he feel like he was. Eyes cast to the side, he tried to say the last thing he had on his mind, because it felt like it mattered.</p><p>“And I- I’m happy that you’re here. On the path with me, I mean. And you’ll be welcome for as long as you want. But you don’t have to feel- obliged to stay,” he choked out, because now that it had been said, Jaskier would surely leave, no matter what he had told before. Geralt thought of the coast, of a blue-eyed man laughing on a beach, throwing a stick for his dog to fetch. “I know you’ll want to leave, and when that time comes I’ll make sure to bring you to safety, not because I don’t think you couldn’t handle yourself but because I know I- I know I would want to- to travel with you one last time.”</p><p>Silence fell on the room, but not the right kind of silence. It was not a comforting one, not the kind of soothing silence that seemed to wrap you in a hug, the kind that felt like balm gently applied to a burn; no, it was an burning one, a silence so loud that it hurt, and Geralt found that it was hard for him to breathe. He had said his piece, and now Jaskier knew.</p><p>The flame flickered and shadows danced around them, and he found himself wishing that it had been a windy night, because at least that sound would have filled the silence that was suffocating him. Geralt was still waiting for Jaskier to reply something, anything, to yell at him or to let out a relieved smile that would mean <em> Yes, finally, I am free </em>, but Jaskier’s face was completely blank and Geralt didn’t know what that meant.</p><p>“Or- or if you don’t want that,” he scrambled to say, suddenly understanding <em> why </em> Jaskier was always talking to fill the silence, “I wouldn’t accompany you, I don’t want you to-”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve been so odd lately?” Jaskier interrupted him, frowning, his blue eyes clear despite the low luminosity. “Because you think I want to leave?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt admitted, not daring to speak too much when Jaskier was finally saying something – and wasn’t that ironic.</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier started, and the seriousness in his voice almost made Geralt shiver of anxiousness, “the only reason I would leave would be if I wasn’t wanted anymore. Which, if I’m being honest” he added, lips stretched in a bitter smile, “was what I was thinking was happening.”</p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes, and to Geralt’s horror he saw tears making their way down his face. He ached to tenderly wipe them out, but knew he couldn’t.</p><p>“Jaskier-” he said, suddenly desperate to get the words out, to make this right, to make <em> them </em> right again, “about the other night- when I snapped at you because you said that Butterscotch liked me- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>His friend sighed. It was a tired sigh, a weary one.</p><p>“That’s the thing, Geralt – you never mean it,” he smiled, but his smile was as happy as his sigh had been. “But whether you mean it or not, your words, the very few of them that I’m blessed enough to hear – they hurt.”</p><p>Geralt could only stare helplessly as Jaskier went on, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>“You are my most precious friend, Geralt, and that’s why I have- why I didn’t say anything. Because you mean <em> well </em>, you’re a good person, and just being around you makes me – it makes me happy, Geralt, to be able to care for you, to give you the few things I have, because with you everything is just – better. And in the end,” he added, wiping out his tears with the back of his hand, “in the end the way I feel when I’m near you is worth the pain your words put me through. You are worth – everything, Geralt of Rivia.”</p><p>How had they arrived here? How, after years spent traveling together, could Geralt have been so blind about how he made Jaskier feel?</p><p>To learn that he had caused so much anguish and pain to the person he loved the most was making Geralt ache. His first reaction was to dismiss what Jaskier had just said about him, but that was part of the problem, wasn’t it? </p><p>“I-,” Geralt tried, tried to be honest and to show more than just aggression for once, “I don’t think of myself that way, so it’s difficult for me to- to think that anyone would. Especially-” he gulped, fighting to get the words out because it felt like if he didn’t, he would lose Jaskier for good, “Especially someone as- as- <em> perfect </em> as you. And it was easier to just dismiss it and push you away than to think about how much – how much I care about you. Because caring about people is – dangerous. Gives them power over you, gives your enemies something to use against you.”</p><p>Jaskier was looking at him, hands on his tights; he wasn’t crying anymore, but tears were threatening to fall once again. Geralt hopped, prayed, that it wasn’t because he was hurting him again.</p><p>“But you have to know that-,” he started, then stopped because he didn’t know how to say it. “I- I don’t know how to tell you,” he finally admitted. “It’s- like- despite how dangerous it is, I- I let myself care about you, and I- I don’t regret it. I will never regret it, Jaskier, because you are – a blessing. You are a beautiful, perfect thing that my hands don’t know how to touch without breaking it.”</p><p>He ached to reach out, to take one the hand that he had been holding earlier.</p><p>“So it’s- it’s easier to-”</p><p>He had no choice but to say it, hadn’t he? He couldn’t lie to Jaskier anymore, he <em> wouldn’t </em> lie to Jaskier anymore – though was it a lie, to keep the truth silent? He was being a coward and he knew it, but being Jaskier’s friend was better than to confess and to lose his warmth entirely. Though he had been a bad friend to the bard, and – well.</p><p>“It was easier to act as if it meant nothing than to admit that I love you,” he mumbled rapidly, afraid that his courage would fail him.</p><p>Now that the truth was out in the air, he didn’t dare to glance at Jaskier. What would the look on his face be? Disgust? Pity? Or, somehow worse, just a blank look, synonym of the doom of their already fragile relationship?</p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed out, and his voice sounded teary but the sadness from earlier had disappeared. “Is that how you’re thinking? That love is a – liability? That loving <em> me </em> is a liability?”</p><p>“That’s how I used to think,” Geralt corrected him, “before I realized that I was wrong. And that’s why – that’s why Butterscotch scares me. Because he’s young, but he will die, and I know that it’ll hurt and-”</p><p>“Darling,” Jaskier interrupted, moving on the bed to be sitting next to Geralt, their tights pressed together. Geralt could hear his heartbeat, knew that the other man was nervous, but the closeness felt like acceptance and maybe, <em> maybe </em>, requited love. A hand found his, and Geralt squeezed it without thinking. “Geralt,” Jaskier sighed, “Why do you focus so much on what is going to happen? It prevents you from enjoying life, darling. Butterscotch will die one day, yes, and I know that it will bring me pain, that it will hurt us both. But is that all that you’re thinking about when you see him playing in the dirt? When he sleeps soundly next to you? When you hear a song, darling, do you think about its last notes or do you listen to its melody?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“I’d be a hypocrite,” Jaskier’s voice dropped lower as if he was sharing a secret, “if I didn’t admit that when we meet up in spring, I can’t help but think about the day we’ll go on our separate ways, because it might be the last time I’ll see you. But then I- I force myself not to think about it, because at least six months of the year will be spent next to you, next to the man I love, and-”</p><p>“You love me?” Geralt interrupted him, turning his head to look at Jaskier. His red-rimmed blue eyes had never looked more beautiful.</p><p>“Of course I do, Geralt, how could I not?”</p><p>Jaskier dropped his head on Geralt's shoulder. Geralt didn’t know where their conversation was going, didn’t understand what had just happened – he had been this close to losing Jaskier, had felt the bard closing off, and now they were next to one another, Jaskier’s hair tickling his cheek.</p><p>“So that means I- you- forgive me?”</p><p>Jaskier stayed silent, but didn’t draw away.</p><p>“Yes,” he finally replied, and Geralt frowned slightly.</p><p>“I’m not sure I deserve your forgiveness,” he started, squeezing Jaskier’s hand when he felt that the other man was about to say something, “but I will do my best to deserve it. I will – I will be more careful with you, Julek,” he swore.</p><p>They stayed silent for a bit, but this time Geralt didn’t feel as though he couldn’t breathe. The room around them felt more welcoming, the orange light from the candle warmer than it had been earlier.</p><p>“What does that mean for us?” Jaskier asked, and he sounded – hesitant, but hopeful. It was a question easy for Geralt to answer, because he had always been better at acts than at words.</p><p>“It means that we’ll stay as long as Butterscotch needs us to, and then we’ll go on with our travels. Maybe we’ll stay near the coast, there are always villages that are in need of witchers there. Butterscotch will go play in the water and I’ll complain when he’ll shake himself, but I’ll give him treats when you won’t be looking.”</p><p>A pause, then.</p><p>“But he still won’t be allowed to sleep on the bed.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted, and Geralt felt relieved beyond measure.</p><p>“For now, though,” Geralt added, “I think we should sleep. I did just come back from a hunt, after all, and it is quite late in the night.”</p><p>“My poor, dear witcher,” Jaskier smiled, and Geralt tried not to let it show how much it pleased him to be called Jaskier’s until he remembered that actually <em> showing </em> how he felt was important, “you must be exhausted. No kiss for you, then, only resting.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at Jaskier who was looking at him, mirth lighting up his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> tired,” he objected, and Jaskier chuckled.</p><p>“Aren’t you? Then I guess I could be convinced to kiss you goodnight.”</p><p>Their kiss wasn’t mind-blowing. It just – was. Jaskier’s cheeks were still damp from his crying and their kiss tasted a bit like salt and the angle was weird, but Jaskier sighed in his mouth, a happy sigh, and Geralt found out that he couldn’t wait to do that for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Soon they would leave this place and travel, and Geralt would get more injuries and Jaskier would write more songs; but he tried not to think about it, and found it not so difficult to focus on the moment when Jaskier kissed him again.</p><p>It was a short kiss, a chaste one; it was a promise for more to come, for sunny days spent in laughter and gloomy evenings spent next to each other, for arguments and reconciliations, and for a life in each other’s company. Just him, Jaskier, and their dog – and Roach. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is <a>@belettewrites</a> ! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>